


More than Just a Roll in the Hay

by st_aurafina



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a date was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Just a Roll in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitbat00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbat00/gifts).



The Farmers Market was a classic first date in Henry's playbook. It had everything: great food, mellow environment with no pressure to get close but plenty of scope if you felt inclined, and some really great aromas for a HAP. 

It was all going so badly. 

Not the market – the market was in fine fettle, all autumn colours and great produce and it smelled fantastic. It just wasn't turning out to be the place to bring your boss's best friend-slash-vampire, especially when you're not really even on a first name basis with the guy. Despite the sex.

Nikola – should Henry even call him that? It seemed weird to call him Tesla when they were socialising – had agreed to come along, arching his eyebrow in that slightly scornful way that was both aggravating and enticing. Now, what was supposed to be an easy-going day together was turning out catastrophic. Henry should have known better. How can you go on a – he couldn't even make himself say the word 'date', not even in his head, which said something – outing with someone you can't quite figure how to address? And yet, they've been dragging each other off to broom cupboards and storage rooms to screw for weeks now. Good sex – no, _incredible_ sex – but super weird interpersonal dynamics.

He watched Nikola eyeing a clutch of organic hand-raised piglets with disturbing focus. Then Nikola caught him staring, and flashed a little fang. The piglets squirmed and squealed, piling on top of each other at the back of their stall, and Henry panicked. Piglet massacre at the Farmers Market? Not on his watch. He caught Nikola by the elbow and dragged him away to a more vegetarian sector of the market. 

"What's the matter, Heinrich? Looked like you were losing control there. Was the big bad wolf coming out to play?" Nikola chucked him under the chin. "Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin." 

"Not me," said Henry. He snatched Nikola's hand away. "You! You were menacing those baby pigs! Dude!In front of children!"

Nikola tucked his hand into Henry's back pocket and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear. "You do know what those piglets are here for, right? Do I have to explain where bacon comes from? The things I could tell you about Balkan rural practices would make your hair curl." He leered, a disturbing image with far too many teeth for comfort. 

"This was a bad idea," said Henry. "Let's head home. We can go back to fucking in the storage room." 

"Tempting," said Nikola. "But you haven't even won me a stuffed toy yet. I'm crushed." His hand, still in Henry's pocket, squeezed tight, and Henry stifled a yelp. Then Nikola's eyes lit up at a painted sign. "Oh, a hay-ride! We should do that." 

Henry was confused by the sudden enthusiasm. "Why? It's not like you're enjoying yourself."

Nikola pulled him by the hip pocket over to where families and couples were lining up. "Because that's what all the sweethearts do. Isn't it?" 

"Look, I'm sorry. I thought this would be fun," said Henry, miserable. "Don't do this. We can just go home." 

Nikola stood on his tiptoes, so that he was face to face with Henry. "Heinrich, I'm 156 years old. What made you think I wanted to go on a date? Especially with someone who is quivering in their boots?" 

Henry spoke low, angry suddenly. "Because maybe it would be fun. Because you don't get to drag me off for a quick lay every time you feel like it without forming some connections. Because you're 156 years old but you don't know every fucking thing about having a good time!" 

Nikola gave him a frighteningly feral grin. "That's more like it," he said. He retrieved his hand, holding Henry's wallet, which he used to pay for two tickets. "Let's go take a roll in the hay."


End file.
